Our previously developed Western blot analysis for 14-3-3 proteins is a qualitative assay giving either a positive or a negative reaction and is limited by the sensitivity of the assay itself. A potentially more sensitive test is a quantitative test that has the potential to be more informative in the "preclinical/incubating" stages of the diseases particularly in animals subclinically infected with transmissible spongiform encephalopathies (TSEs) or in evaluating the pathophysiology of neuronal destruction in a time-course study of both animals and humans infected with TSEs. An ELISA test is being developed for the quantitative analysis of 14-3-3 proteins. Seven different polyclonal antibodies have been developed for analysis in an ELISA test. Standards have been obtained, and a double-sandwich has been developed and is undergoing standardization.